


Крещендо изоляции (Isolation Crescendo)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Johnlock Isolation [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: COVID-19, First Kiss, Fluff, Isolation, M/M, Quarantine, Sherlock's Violin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок и Джон изолированы в 221Б. Когда Шерлок начинает играть на скрипке, то невольно приносит радость на Бейкер-стрит.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Isolation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Крещендо изоляции (Isolation Crescendo)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Isolation Crescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184967) by [BookGirlWithLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlWithLove/pseuds/BookGirlWithLove). 



> Благодарность за вычитку - бете Ivaristal.
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои.

Когда премьер-министр наконец-то вытащил свою голову из задницы — закрыл школы, отменил крупные мероприятия и установил социальную дистанцию, Джон уже более двух недель работал в клинике по двенадцать часов в день. Он даже не знал о новых распоряжениях, пока не проснулся после вполне заслуженного ночного отдыха, чтобы попытаться насладиться своим единственным выходным на этой неделе.

Спускаясь по лестнице из комнаты, он смирился с тем, что ему предстоит провести утро в магазинах и в длинных очередях. Шерлоку и в голову не пришло бы отправиться за покупками, чтобы бы удостовериться, что у них есть то, что им нужно, чтобы пережить больше, чем несколько дней. С тех пор как начались новости о вирусе, Шерлок регулярно выкрикивал только одно — «Скука!» и большую часть времени проводил в Чертогах. По-видимому, возможность заражения вирусом заставляла даже самых закоренелых преступников Лондона оставаться дома.

Те несколько минут, что Шерлок и Джон проводили в обществе друг друга, Джон старался незаметно следить за дыханием Шерлока и общим состоянием его здоровья. Джон знал, что, если Шерлок, как бывший наркоман и человек, считающий заботу о «транспорте» досадной помехой, подхватит вирус, это может его сильно подкосить. Джон установил будильники на телефоне, чтобы не забывать регулярно писать Шерлоку из клиники, напоминая, чтобы он ел и пил. Он знал, что Шерлок, возможно, проигнорирует его, но это не остановит Джона от попытки.

Войдя на кухню, Джон с удовольствием увидел, что Шерлок сидит за кухонным столом и смотрит в окуляры микроскопа, а не висит вниз головой на стуле.

— Майкрофт прислал все, что нам нужно, — заговорил Шерлок, не поднимая глаз. — Он также позаботился и о миссис Хадсон. У тебя есть весь день, чтобы отдохнуть.

— В самом деле? — спросил Джон, открывая дверцу холодильника и оглядывая забитые полки.

— Да. И, очевидно, все сладкое он оставил себе.

Джон усмехнулся, что заставило Шерлока поднять глаза и моргнуть, не понимая, что в этом может быть смешного.

— Ну, теперь я не знаю, чем заняться, — сказал Джон, усаживаясь. Он побарабанил пальцами по бедрам, оглядывая кухню. — Сегодня очень хороший день. Может прогуляемся ненадолго?

— Не-а.

Джон не собирался останавливаться.

— Ты собираешься просидеть тут весь день? Переоденься, по крайней мере. Я видел тебя в этой одежде еще вчера, когда уходил в клинику. — Джон не стал добавлять, что, видя на Шерлоке низко сидящие пижамные штаны и одну из старых футболок Джона, он начинал думать о вещах, о которых не следовало бы думать.

Джон уставился на обнаженную ключицу Шерлока, когда заметил направленный на него взгляд. Со скрипом отодвинув стул он вышел в гостиную.

— Эм... Во всяком случае, я собираюсь открыть окна, — быстро сказал Джон. — Проветрить квартиру.

Шерлок не сводил с Джона глаз, пока тот выходил из кухни. От его внимания не ускользнуло, что Джон в последнее время смотрел на него немного дольше, и как бы Шерлоку ни хотелось, чтобы его чувства к соседу по квартире были взаимными, он не мог позволить себе открыться. Все было более чем хорошо, и этого должно было быть достаточно.

*****

Утро медленно сменилось полднем, Джон все еще обновлял блог, а Шерлок, наконец-то приняв душ, перескакивал с эксперимента на эксперимент. Джон нисколько не удивился, когда Шерлок в итоге растянулся в кресле, дрыгая ногами и вертя в руках мяч для сквоша. Он не хотел думать о том, какой предмет мебели будет принесен в жертву, если Шерлок решит его бросить.

— Ладно, — Джон закрыл свой ноутбук и встал перед Шерлоком. — Я собираюсь сделать чай. Почему бы тебе не сыграть что-нибудь? — спросил Джон, направляясь на кухню. — Я много времени проводил на работе и уже целую вечность не слышал, как ты играешь. Мне этого не хватало.

Именно это _«Мне этого не хватало»_ заставило Шерлока встать. Может быть, Шерлок принял их новую ситуацию не так легко, как Джон, но он знал, как много Джон работал в последнее время, и вряд ли это все скоро закончится. Если Джон хочет послушать, как играет Шерлок, он будет играть.

Шерлок взял свою скрипку и заиграл мрачную мелодию.

— Может, что-нибудь легкое? — мягко окликнул Джон. — Там и так достаточно уныло.

Шерлок остановился. Взглянув на Джона, он увидел усталое лицо и слегка ссутулившуюся позу. Расправил плечи, закрыл глаза и начал заново.

Начав с резонирующего звука1 Шерлок осторожно провел смычком по струнам. Джон поднял глаза, с его губ почти сорвалась протестующая фраза, но потом он узнал мелодию. Он мягко улыбнулся и повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Ода «К радости»2 — счастливо вздохнул Джон. — Ты знаешь, что я люблю ее. — Забыв про чай, он подошел к окну у дивана, и ветер мягко задул занавески внутрь.

Шерлок играл для Джона. Ему было легко отдаться музыке, когда она звучала для него. Глаза были закрыты. Он начал раскачиваться, подходя все ближе и ближе к окну за своим креслом, пока не остановился около него, почти высунувшись, и звуки скрипки заполнили Бейкер-стрит. С каждой строфой он играл все громче, стараясь запечатлеть этот момент и поделиться им с Джоном.

Джон был очарован. Он не хотел, чтобы это когда-либо заканчивалось.

Внезапно за окном Джон услышал музыкальное сопровождение. Ода «К радости» исполняемая на скрипке, но на октаву выше. Он высунулся из окна посмотреть, но не смог разглядеть, откуда доносится этот звук. Но он слышал его — громко и ясно. Джон взволнованно посмотрел на Шерлока, но тот либо ничего не заметил, либо его это не волновало. Он играл, покачиваясь в такт мелодии, добавляя к ней свой собственный стиль.

Потом Джон услышал еще кое-то.

Он услышал яркий, воздушный звук, и на этот раз ему удалось увидеть женщину, играющую на флейте в доме напротив. Она стояла боком в окне, позволяя звукам музыки разноситься по воздуху. Джон увидел, как несколько человек на улице остановились и оглянулись, услышав музыку.

К ним присоединился духовой инструмент, Джон не мог сказать, какой именно, но звук был мощный и глубокий, добавив прекрасное приятное и поэтическое сопровождение.

А потом, что невероятно, присоединился барабан. Мягкая, ровная, глухая вибрация — как раз достаточная, чтобы собрать все кусочки воедино. Джон вытянулся как можно дальше в окно и увидел, что играл один из женатой пары миссис Тернер, стоя на тротуаре прямо перед дверью. Он посмотрел с улыбкой на Джона и кивнул.

Джон заметил миссис Хадсон, стоявшую на крыльце их дома и с сияющей улыбкой наблюдавшую за происходящим.

Музыка взлетала все выше и выше, и каждый музыкант играл одну мелодию, добавляя в нее свою индивидуальность — свой собственный голос. Шерлок вел их всех за собой. Джон почувствовал, как покрылся мурашками.

Невозможно было ошибиться в атмосфере, что окружила Бейкер-стрит в этот момент. Она наполнила их маленькую улицу звуками жизни. Люди начали высовываться из окон, напевая себе под нос — без слов, только мелодия парящих нот в легких звуках и глубоком гудении. Когда присоединились другие, эти звуки нашли отклик и влились в импровизированный оркестр. Дети танцевали, люди выставляли мобильные телефоны из окон, снимая происходящее.

В маленьком офисе на другом конце Лондона одинокий мужчина сидел с закрытыми глазами за письменным столом, запустив на компьютере систему видеонаблюдения, и что-то напевал себе под нос, а перед ним стояла пустая тарелка с крошками от торта.

Джон нырнул обратно и повернулся к Шерлоку, который был полностью поглощен музыкой. Он играл так, как уже давно не играл. Увлеченно. Мощно. Страстно. Джон не мог отвести от него глаз.

Затем Шерлок начал играть мягче, медленнее — дирижируя скрипкой, посылая сигнал своим коллегам-исполнителям, что пьеса заканчивается, и все поняли намек. Один за другим они мягко заканчивали свои партии, пока не остался только один совершенный звук. Все повернулись к одинокому мужчине, стоящему в окне 221Б.

Шерлок зачарованно сыграл последнюю строфу, позволив красивым мелодичным нотам сорваться со струн его скрипки. Джон повернулся посмотреть на Шерлока, и он никогда еще не любил его так сильно.

После прозвучавшей эмоциональной ноты Шерлок все еще стоял у окна глубоко дыша и не опуская скрипку.

Бейкер-стрит взорвалась аплодисментами. За оглушительным шумом ничего не было слышно: аплодисменты, свист, возгласы «Браво!» доносились из каждого окна. Это была музыка надежды, музыка жизни на всем белом свете, и знание, что они снова могут полностью принять сложившуюся ситуацию.

— Ты сделал это, — произнес Джон сдавленным голосом, в глазах стояли слезы. — Все это, — он указал на улицу, — благодаря тебе.

Шерлок растерянно поднял расфокусированный взгляд, а потом посмотрел в окно, и его накрыло понимание. Это было не то внимание, к которому он привык, и не знал, как реагировать на слова Джона. Он не знал, как это превратилось в звучание множества инструментов, которые внезапно эхом отдавались в его голове, но он знал, почему начал.

— Я сделал это для тебя.

Джон выдохнул, и почувствовал слабость в коленях. Придя в себя, он медленно подошел к Шерлоку и провел ладонью вверх по его руке, остановившись на плече. Он осторожно наклонился вперед, пока его лоб не уперся Шерлоку в грудь. Шерлок закрыл глаза и осторожно обнял Джона, все еще держа смычок в одной руке. Наклонил голову, опустив ее на макушку Джона, все еще не понимая, что происходит.

Джон постоял так немного, потом отступил назад и посмотрел Шерлоку прямо в глаза. Осторожно взял скрипку и смычок из рук Шерлока и положил их на стул.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Это не было трудным решением. Джон обнял Шерлока за шею, приподнялся на цыпочки и прижался губами к его губам. Шерлок тут же обнял его в ответ, и они поцеловались, отдавая друг другу годы желания и тайн, хранившихся внутри.

Под звуки аплодисментов и ликования, все еще раздававшихся с Бейкер-стрит, в мире, пребывающем в состоянии неопределенности, они нашли друг в друге любовь, в которой нуждались.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание Переводчика:
> 
> [1] Резонирующий звук - первая нота произведения, используемая в качестве камертона, как отправная точка, от которой строятся все дальнейшие звуки;
> 
> [2] Ода «К радости» (нем. An die Freude) — ода, написанная в 1785 году Фридрихом Шиллером. Ода была переработана в 1793 году и впоследствии не раз перелагалась на музыку разными композиторами. Послушать в скрипичном исполнении можно по ссылке — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwRxUXNq7U0


End file.
